O coração mais bonito?
by Felipe Nani
Summary: Shaka exibe o coração perfeito . Saga tenta mostrar uma realidade para as pessoas, diferente do que Shaka mostra. Será que ele conseguiu? e com qual dos dois você ficaria?


Fic rápida, com o ideal de passar uma lição de moral e vida, mostrando porque não adianta ser bonito. Espero que gostem. Idéia ocorrida numa conversa de MSN. Até mais. A fic é UA. Vale ressaltar que fisicamente é tido como impossível o que ocorre na fic.

* * *

**QUAL O CORAÇÃO MAIS BONITO**

Esta pergunta parece que tem resposta óbvia, mais convivendo com pessoas, percebemos que elas nos trazem coisas que muitas vezes "destroem" nossas crenças. Um destes exemplos ocorreu na região de Atenas, na Grécia...

A cidade de Atenas é cheia de praças, museus, templos, onde ocorrem várias apresentações artísticas. Palhaços, pessoas que engolem fogo, pernas-de-pau, havia de tudo, mas nenhuma outra atração tinha tanto público e intrigava tanto as pessoas como a dele:

SHAKA DE VIRGEM!

Ele como indiano, possuía grandes habilidades físicas, conseguia meditar sem se mover por vários dias ou semanas, deitava em camas de prego, pegava flechas no ar, etc. Mais apesar de fazer tudo isto, o que chamava atenção do público, não era a beleza deste, suas grandes habilidades, e sim, o seu coração. Ele conseguia mostrar um coração perfeito, sem nenhuma cicatriz, que bombeava sangue em sincronia, perfeitamente, parecia uma obra dos deuses. Encantava todos que passavam, estes, quando viam seus corações, um estavam mais bonitos, outros "menos apresentáveis", mas todos apresentavam uma falha qualquer, um pedaço faltando, um lugar desencaixado.

Com este coração, ele julgava-se superior as pessoas e estas aceitavam, pois não eram perfeitas, mostravam defeitos físicos e até nos seus corações. Pelo menos eram isto que elas pensavam.

Certo dia, Shaka apresentava-se e ganhava seu dinheiro normalmente, até que um senhor, aparentando seus 30 anos passou por ele e parou para ver a apresentação. Ficou espantado com o que viu e ouviu, pois jamais imaginaria o que ouvirá. Não pode agüentar aquilo por muito tempo e expôs sua revolta...

???: Ninguém aqui percebe que esta é a maior feiura que existe na Terra? Ninguém percebe que ele apenas enganam vocês, na sua inocência? Que este coração, em vez de mostrar belezas, está mostrando a falta de respeito com os outros?

Todos espantaram-se com tais palavras, pois nem grandes chefes de Estado tiveram coragem de pronunciar algo contra ele. A maioria pedia para ter um coração daquele jeito, mas acreditavam que eram imperfeitos para isto. Uma das mulheres que via a apresentação do coração mais belo, decidiu manifestar-se...

Marin: Senhor, não conheço-te, mas, não admito que fale mal deste homem, qual é o problema de ter um coração puro?

???: Qual seu nome Srta.?

Marin: Chamo-me Marin.

???: Prazer Marin, é uma honra conhecê-la e obrigado por perguntar. - Este subia nas escadas, para ficar a mesma altura em que Shaka encontrava-se. - Chamo-me Saga. Só pedirei para você provar que o coração deste ser é puro.

A mulher olhava para o coração até agora puro, mais não encontrava meio de defendê-lo, não sabia como explicar, mais sentia-se mal por ver um coração sem defeitos.

Saga: Como você e nem ninguém se manifestou, mostrarei o meu coração, para vocês concluírem.

Ao abrir seu peito e demonstrar seu coração, muitas pessoas sentiram nojo, havia várias partes faltando, outras que não se encaixavam, cores disformes, era um coração muito feio para se ver.

Saga: Este coração é feio visualmente, não tenho porque mentir, mas, para quem já pensou como o Sr. Aqui do lado, tenho orgulho em ter este coração.

Shaka: SR., faça-me o favor, ter orgulho de ter algo em frangalhos? Onde esta a honra ou o valor de ter algo assim?

Saga: No valor sentimental. Seu coração está perfeito, logo, você nunca "deu" um pedaço dele para seu amigo? Nunca se preocupou realmente com alguém, nunca deve ter amado alguém verdadeiramente, nunca se machucou com os sentimentos, se sensibilizou, ajudou os outros sem pedir nada em troca. Onde esta a honra, o orgulho disto? Você vive como se estivesse sozinho e fosse um Deus, sendo que na verdade, até a roupa que você usa foi produzida por outrem, se estas vivo, dependeu da boa vontade de outras duas pessoas, seu pai e sua mãe. Não existe ninguém que viva sozinho, podemos não varolizá-las, mas todas estas pessoas são importantes para nós.

O discurso ia mexendo com as pessoas ali presentes, mas ninguém sabia ao certo o que significava um coração tão machucado.

Saga: Agora, a feiura é algo opcional. Gosto e opinião não se discutem. Mas, se reparar no meu coração, verás vários pedaços faltando, estes pedaços são partes do meu coração que "doei" para outras pessoas, mas estas não retribuíram. Cada pedaço que não se encaixa, foi um "pedacinho" do meu coração doado para estas e elas retribuíram, mesmo que não funcionem direito, admiro muito tê-las em meu corpo. As cicatrizes são as marcas das várias vezes que as pessoas me magoaram e eu guardo estas lembranças no meu coração, para não machucar mais pessoas. E vocês que viam a apresentação? Quem aqui nunca sofreu de Amor? Perdeu um ente querido ou sente como se faltasse uma parte de você? Ficou feliz ao ajudar uma pessoa, retribuir um carinho? Seus corações também são lindos e perfeitos, mesmo que pareçam imperfeitos, pois a maior beleza esta na imperfeição, que torna cada um daqui especial, que mostra como pensamos e agimos.

Todos os presentes, curiosos, pessoas que chegaram no meio de discurso aplaudiram Saga, nunca tinham pensado em algo assim, era até inovador, mostrar que a beleza perfeita não existe, mas sim, as imperfeições que modificam as pessoas, tornando-as incrivelmente interessantes.

Não seria preciso dizer que todos aprenderam algo com Saga e que Shaka parou de apresentar este "talento", começando a se preocupar com o mundo a sua volta e abrir os olhos para a humanidade, mostrando que aquele coração que no começo era perfeito, podia muito bem ser compartilhado com todos e os outros também fazerem isto.

FIM!

* * *

Fic rapidinha, falando e querendo demonstrar para as pessoas, que não é o exterior que vale a pena gostar, e sim, o interior, que nas nossas diferenças, ajuda aos outros, nos sentimentos, estão nossas maiores riquezas e belezas. Usei o Shaka como coração perfeito, por ser o Homem mais Próximo de Deus, se Deus é perfeito, ele deveria ser o mais próximo da perfeição e usei o Saga como coração cheio de cicatrizes, marcas e pedaços faltando, por já ter tido uma parte malévola, que acreditava ser perfeita, depois, teve que reconstruir tudo, machucando outras pessoas que ele não queria ( no anime) então, encaixou-se perfeitamente no roteiro, querendo o bem para todos e não se importando se achassem ele feio ou bonito ( no caso dele chorar sangue e matar Shaka, bater em Mu e no Kanon). Obrigado por lerem, agradeço se mandarem review ou apenas um oi. 


End file.
